


Redemption is in the Eye of the Beholder

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Kimbley dies, unredeemed. <br/>Disclaimer:  Don’t I wish I had some part of this that I could make money off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption is in the Eye of the Beholder

It wasn’t his choice – not to die like this, eaten by a homunculus to be used as _fuel_ for its body - but Kimbley had to admit, it wasn’t the death he expected; when he was still alive, in a way, within Pride’s body. This half-life could let him do something to avenge his death, perhaps strike back at the homunculus when he could. 

It wasn’t about redeeming himself, no, Kimbley had already made that clear when he’d spoken with Edward Elric – it was about being there when the story ended, and, if he had to do it from inside the body of another creature, so be it –he would view the endgame, and throw his hat in with the winners, whichever side it might be – and be damned if Pride took that away from him.


End file.
